You and Me
by HopelessRomantic225
Summary: Allie and Noah's wedding night...It was almost as if the stars were brighter than usual...


You and Me

Summary: Noah and Allie's wedding. 1 year after "The Notebook."

A/N: The song is You and Me by Lifehouse. This is my all time favorite movie, and I had to write something sappy about it!

_Dear Diary,_

_They finally accepted Noah today. It is the day before our wedding. June 22nd, 1950. I am so relieved. _

_It was on this day that Noah and I reconnected, and I found myself in his bed. It was the most magical moment in 7 years. Noah is out in the barn now, trying to finish off our baby's present. I found out a few weeks ago that I was pregnant, and ever since then he has been making toy after toy after toy. _

_But back to my parents…They realized Noah and I were serious about each other, (which makes no sense to me, for we are getting married tomorrow, and are 7 weeks pregnant!) But their blessings were sent, and mama is making final wedding arrangements. We will be having it here at the house, and I think it will be a rather remarkable celebration. _

_All I care for is that Noah and I are the bride and groom, and I have mama and daddy's blessings. If only Noah's father was here…_

Noah's POV

When I saw Ms. Allison Hamilton walk down the long white path leading to me, my heart stopped. She looked radiant. Her wavy, strawberry blonde hair was pulled into a bun, and her strapless white dress accentuated her curves. Her glittery lip gloss made her lips shine, and look so inviting.

It was if the world had just stopped. Time had disintegrated into a million pieces, and it was just me and her. She walked slower by the second, and it seemed as though she would never make it to me. I saw all the smiling faces, but yet to me there weren't any. Everyone and everything else was a blur.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

She eventually got to me, and my breath was taken away. Her beauty made my heart slow down, but yet beat faster at the same time. I heard the priest, and repeated what he said, as did Allie.

"Allison, do you take Noah to be your lawful wedded husband, for richer or poorer, sickness, and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," came her strong, but weak reply.

"And do you, Noah, take Allie to be your lawful wedded wife, for richer or poorer, sickness, and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do…" I whispered.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, Husband, and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

He didn't even have to say the words 'kiss the bride' before I was kissing Allie like there was no tomorrow. I heard her moan, but slowed down, knowing her parents were in the audience. And we stayed, eyes fixed on each other's, for what seemed like minutes, but really only seconds, until the many 'congratulations' brought us back from our reverie.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

I slowly grabbed Allie's hand, knowing my dream had come true, and led her out of the backyard and into the car awaiting us. We would be driven to Allie's old house, where her parents insisted having the reception. It was much bigger than our house, and they planned to invite everyone under the sun.

The car ride over there was quite, but content. She had her head on my chest, and my arms were wrapped around her. Our driver would occasionally look back at us and smile, and I would smile back.

Allie looked up at me after a while, and smiled. I wasn't sure why, but I went along with it. She always had such a beautiful smile…

"Noah… Can I ask you something?"

"Sure baby, what is it…" I stroked her cheek lovingly, and she smiled even wider.

"Do you think I could have been a bird? Like in a past life or something… Do you think we could have both been birds, and could just fly away from everything?"

"If you're a bird, I'm a bird. We are one now. And that is how we will stay for the rest of our lives. But why do you wanna fly away? Everything is starting to plan out! Your parents finally accepted me, and the baby will be coming soon…"

"Noah, the baby isn't due for another 7 months!"

"I know… but, are you happy? I mean do you ever second guess your decision?"

"About Lon?"

"Yeah…"

"Honestly, I haven't thought about him since I was wrapped up in that blanket with you the day I came back."

"Good." We smiled once again, and I kissed her. A few seconds later she resumed her rightful place on my chest.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

Finally, we had arrived at the house, and we could see the lights and music coming from the house. Our driver was told to take the long way to give everyone else a chance to set up, and get ready.

We walked hand in hand to the house, and soon met up with Anne.

"Allie, Noah… what took you so long!" Anne chuckled. "I hope you enjoy the party. Why don't you go stand in the center of the dance floor, where a surprise will await you." Anne smiled, and walked in the direction she came in.

Allie and I complied, and walked to the center of the garden. The smell of fresh flowers filled my nostrils, and the prettiest sunset was off in the distance. I don't think anything that day could have been more perfect.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Before I knew it, I heard Anne's voice coming from the stage, and everyone became quiet.

"I remember way back when Allie and Noah first met… Allie told me the song Noah hummed to her as their first dance. There was no other music around, so they had to make do of what they had. They were out in the street, and all was quiet. Well, tonight, in honor of my new son-in-law and gorgeous daughter, I have the real music of their first dance. Now, instead of their first dance as just a couple, they will have one as a _married_ couple. I love both of you, very much, and I wish nothing but happiness to you." Anne's voice cracked, as she wiped her tears away. Allie also had to wipe hers away, as I took her hand.

We slowly began to sway to the music. She was so close to me I could feel the heat radiating from her. She was so beautiful, and I knew I didn't deserve her.

For some strange reason she had picked _me_ over Lon. I wasn't sure why, and I wasn't sure why she loved me at all. I was poor, and could only give her love. With Lon she could have diamonds, and riches, and money to last her a lifetime. But like I said for an unpredictable and curious reason she had picked the poor farm boy over the millionaire.

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

The song soon came to an end, and as she lifted her head off my chest to kiss me, applause surrounded us like a blanket. I looked into her eyes, and we smiled before parting ways to mingle with the guests. I could have sworn I saw Finn off in the distance, but it could have just been my imagination.

Allie immediately went to her parents, and with tears in his eyes, Aaron called me over.

"Now, I want to give you two some rules before you leave us here tonight. I am too young to be a grandpa, so if you plan on makin' babies tonight, use protection…"

"Daddy! You are 50 years old! And besides…we have something to tell you!" Allie screeched, with a big smile on her face. "We are already pregnant!"

"Yeah, Aaron. Quit acting so immature and grow up! Wait…What?" Anne asked.

"That is wonderful!" They both congratulated the two.

"But to add to my list, seeing as though one was already broken before it was made…(Allie rolled her eyes)…Anyway, my other rule…Once you are ready, I would like many grandchildren, seein' as though you are our only child. I want at least 3."

"Daddy, I think Noah and I will at least give you four, right Noah?"

"Yeah, we always have talked about havin' a big family…" I added, Allie's eyes meeting mine.

"That is wonderful, you two!" Anne clapped. "Now, you lovebirds go mingle, while Aaron and I have another drink!" She giggled, and wandered off, with Aaron hot at her heels.

__

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

"Hey Allie…What do you say we go home? Hmm?" I whispered in her ear. We had danced all night, and had more than one conversation with practically everyone there. It was getting late, and I was getting a little sleepy.

"Sure, just let me make sure someone is watching my parents. Wait for me at the car?" I nodded, and gave her a quick kiss.

I walked to the car, and stared up at the night sky. The stars sparkled, and twinkled, and seemed to glow brighter than usual. I guess time must have really gone by, because before I knew it, Allie was next to me.

"Whacha doin'?" She asked. Her playful, yet seductive voice was coming out and I knew I had to get home soon.

"Just watchin' the stars. They seem brighter tonight than most nights."

"Are they more beautiful than me? Do I have some competition?" She sounded hurt, yet appalled, which made me laugh a bit.

"No, dear. You are the most beautiful thing on this planet." I told her, as I wrapped my arms around her.

"But technically the stars aren't on this planet? Do they-…" But I cut her off, with a passionate kiss.

I slowly put her in the car, and drove home as fast, and safe as possible.

Once home, and in our room, I began to help her out of her fluffy dress. Lips never parted, and hands never left skin. Slowly, and passionately, we made love. All through out the night, it was just her and me, in our peaceful, wedding night bliss.__

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive


End file.
